Agent Carter (TV series)/Credits
Full Credits for Agent Carter. Cast Main Cast *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter (Seasons 1-2) *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis (Seasons 1-2) *Chad Michael Murray as Jack Thompson (Seasons 1-2) *Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa (Seasons 1-2) *Shea Whigham as Roger Dooley (Season 1) Recurring Cast *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark (Seasons 1-2) *Lyndsy Fonseca as Angie Martinelli (Seasons 1-2) *Kyle Bornheimer as Agent Ray Krzeminski (Season 1) *Alexander Carroll as Agent Yauch (Season 1) *Lesley Boone as Rose Roberts (Seasons 1-2) *Ray Wise as Hugh Jones (Seasons 1-2) *Meagen Fay as Miriam Fry (Season 1) *Bridget Regan as Dottie Underwood (Seasons 1-2) *Ralph Brown as Johann Fennhoff (Season 1) *Wynn Everett as Whitney Frost (Season 2) *Reggie Austin as Jason Wilkes (Season 2) *Currie Graham as Calvin Chadwick (Season 2) *Lotte Verbeek as Ana Jarvis (Season 2) *Kurtwood Smith as Vernon Masters (Season 2) *Matt Braunger as Doctor Aloysius Samberly (Season 2) *Sarah Bolger as Violet (Season 2) *Rey Valentin as Agent Vega (Season 2) *Ken Marino as Joseph Manfredi (Season 2) Marvel Cinematic Universe Guest Stars *Costa Ronin as Anton Vanko (Season 1) *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan (Season 1) *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola (Season 1) Special Guest Stars *James Frain as Leet Brannis (Season 1) *James Hebert as Sasha Demidov (Season 1) *Rob Mars as Jerome Zandow (Season 1) *Jack Conley as Colonel Ernst Mueller (Season 1) *Leonard Roberts as Happy Sam Sawyer (Season 1) *James Austin Kerr as Junior Juniper (Season 1) *Richard Short as Pinky Pinkerton (Season 1) *Stan Lee as Man on Bench (Season 1) *Casey Sander as Thomas Gloucester (Season 2) *Max Brown as Michael Carter (Season 2) *Gabriella Graves as Young Peggy Carter (Season 2) *Ivy George as Young Agnes Cully (Season 2) *Olivia Welch as Teen Agnes Cully (Season 2) Minor Cast *James Urbaniak as Miles Van Ert (Season 1) *Devin Ratray as Sheldon McFee (Season 1) *Erin Torpey as Betty Carver (radio actor) (Season 1) *Walker Roach as Captain America (radio actor) / Rawhide Kid (Seasons 1-2) *Ralph Garman as Radio Announcer (Season 1) *Patrick Robert Smith as Agent Butch Wallace (Season 1) *Benita Robledo as Carol (Season 1) *Kevin Cotteleer as Alex Doobin (Season 1) *Kevin Ashworth as Agent Fisher (Seasons 1-2) *Unknown actress as Jane Scott (Season 2) *Angela Cristantello as Receptionist (Season 2) *Chris Browning as Rufus Hunt (Season 2) *Randy Sklar as Kenneth (Season 2) *Brian Glanney as Agent Ford (Season 2) *Christopher Allen as Agent Ryan (Season 2) *Tom T. Choi as Doctor Chung (Season 2) *Russell Edge as Agent Blackwell (Season 2) *Tina D'Marco as Nonna Manfredi (Season 2) *Charles Hemminger as Maggia Goon (Season 2) Guest Cast [[Now is Not the End|Episode 1.01: Now is Not the End]] *Ashley Hinshaw as Colleen O'Brien *Andre Royo as Spider Raymond *Bill Kalmenson as Senator Webster *Kevin Heffernan as Madison Avenue Guy *Tim True as Tipsy Guy *Johnny Marques as Bartender *Jeffrey David Anderson as Short Bouncer *Carrick O'Quinn as Tall Bouncer *Kai Valerius as Businessman (uncredited) *Kirsten Vangsness as Ruby (uncredited) [[Bridge and Tunnel|Episode 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel]] *Don Luce as Mob Boss *Atticus Todd as Winston *Greg Bryan as Daisy Clover Foreman *Jeff Locker as SSR Lab Tech *Joseph Wilson as Gino DeLucia (uncredited) *Unknown Actress as Mary (Griffith Hotel) *Unknown Actress as Evelyn *Unknown Actress as Sarah [[Time and Tide|Episode 1.03: Time and Tide]] *Laura Coover as Molly Bowden *Tim James as Jimmy *Paul Roache as Building Manager *Christie Lynn Herring as Emily *Rick Steadman as Automat Customer [[The Blitzkrieg Button|Episode 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button]] *Meagan Holder as Vera *Joanna Strapp as Gloria *John Bishop as Frank *Tim Dezarn as George *Billy Malone as Large Smuggler *Jeremy Timmins as Larger Smuggler *Chad Dashnaw as Thug *Gregory Sporleder as Otto Mink *Jim Palmer as Goon *Tim Garris as Hoodlum *Sarah Schreiber as Lorraine *Kai Valerius as Movie Goer (uncredited) *Lacey Escabar as Helen (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Agent Henry [[The Iron Ceiling|Episode 1.05: The Iron Ceiling]] *Eddie Shin as Agent Mike Li *Greg Serano as Agent Rick Ramirez *Alex Veadov as Nikola *John Glover as New York Times Reporter *Jared Gertner as Cryptographer *Chiara Aurelia as Eva *Veronika Bonell as Young Dottie Underwood *Caitlin Carmichael as Anya *J. Anthony McCarthy as Pete the Newspaper Boy *Vladimir Tevlovski as Leviathan Soldier *Bella Rochelle as Russian School Girl (uncredited) *Unknown Actress as Red Room Instructress [[A Sin to Err|Episode 1.06: A Sin To Err]] *Rick Peters as Doctor Seth Honicky *Steven Hack as Albert *Dimiter D. Marinov as Fyodor *Dave Matos as Pasha *Victoria Profeta as Josephine *Yasmine Aker as Thelma Crawford *Krista Marie Yu as Edith Oberon *Joyce Greenleaf as Esther *Kellen Michael as Small Boy *Mike Massa as Agent Reese *Marcus Young as SSR Agent #2 *Denney Pierce as Agent Messner [[Snafu|Episode 1.07: Snafu]] *Travis Johns as Agent Corcoran *Sarah Bloom as Loretta Dooley *Lincoln Melcher as Emmett Dooley *Madonna Cacciatore as Ovechkin’s Mom *Rob Locke as Surgeon *Pawel Szajda as Private Ovechkin *Lisa Pescherine as Female Salesclerk *Sandra Gimpel as Elderly Woman *Chris Palermo as Middle-Aged Man *Diana Gettinger as Movie Usherette *Mary Beth Manning as Woman *Unknown actress as Roger Dooley's Daughter [[Valediction|Episode 1.08: Valediction]] *Glenn Taranto as Detective Prendergast *John Prosky as Senator Walt Cooper *DaJuan Johnson as Officer Pike *Alex Daniels as Mechanic *Matt Raimo as Reporter #1 *Ward Roberts as Reporter #2 *Gerald Webb as Gary Tower *Christopher Poehls as Ground Crewman *Adam Zalt as United States Marine (uncredited) *Unknown voice actor as Agent Comden [[The Lady in the Lake|Episode 2.01: The Lady in the Lake]] *Sean O'Bryan as Det. Andrew Henry *John Gilbert as Elderly Teller *Edward Deraney as SSR Agent #1 *Bruce Katzman as Medical Examiner Meltzer *Alex Alcheh as Rookie Cop *Jonathan LaVallee as Commanding Officer (uncredited) *Christopher Biel as Isodyne Supervisor (uncredited) *Nick Benseman as Henchman (uncredited) *Brian Castellanos as SSR Agent (uncredited) *Punnavith Koy as Lookie Loo (uncredited) *Afsheen Olyaie as Lookie Loo (uncredited) *Rainer Wickel as Underwood Henchman (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Agent O'Malley [[A View in the Dark|Episode 2.02: A View in the Dark]] *Carl Crudup as Frank *Nick Hoffa as Restaurant Owner *Robert Buscemi as Concierge *Patrick Quinlan as EMT *Kirby Lauryen as Singer *Nadia Tumanova as Makeup Artist (uncredited) *G. Maximilian Zarou as Shlubby Man (uncredited) *Unknown actor as Agent Beringer *Unknown actor as Agent White [[Better Angels|Episode 2.03: Better Angels]] *Clayton Norcross as Sheriff *Hope Lauren as Gorgeous Blonde *John Balma as Torrance *Chris Harrison as Warshauer *Anika Contos as Gorgeous Girl (uncredited) *Edward J. Pei as Stark's Cinematographer (uncredited) [[Smoke & Mirrors|Episode 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors]] *Carole Ruggier as Amanda Carter *Webb Baker Hayes as Young Michael Carter *Samaire Armstrong as Wilma Cully *Chris Mulkey as Bud Schultz *Christopher Grove as Mr. Edwards *Catriona Toop as Bletchley Girl #1 *Jennifer Neala Page as Bletchley Girl #2 *Kevin Changaris as Fred Wells *Jonathan LaVallee as FBI Agent *Andrew Carter as Ned Silver *Khalilah Joi as Ticket Lady *Tamika Katon-Donegal as Mabel *Paul Rosenblum as Harrison Carter (uncredited) [[The Atomic Job|Episode 2.05: The Atomic Job]] *Alexandra Vino as Bombshell Secretary *Jimmy Ambrose as Jerry *Claude Stuart as Clifford *Ryan Sturz as Roxxon Guard *Malosi Leonard as Goon *Max Daniels as One Man Band (uncredited) [[Life of the Party|Episode 2.06: Life of the Party]] *John Kerry as Mortimer Hayes *Hayley McCarthy as Melody *Josh Latzer as Guard *Easton Alexeyev as Gala Guest (uncredited) *Jamie Soricelli as Gala Guest (uncredited) [[Monsters|Episode 2.07: Monsters]] *Sean Bolger as Guard #2 *Alva Loomis as LAPD Officer *Arielle McFadden as Nurse *Myles Grier as Man *Dennis Fitzgerald as Guard (uncredited) *Kai Nuuhiwa as Maggia Goon (uncredited) [[The Edge of Mystery|Episode 2.08: The Edge of Mystery]] *Tim Brown as Snub-nose *Damian O'Hare as Nick Driscoll [[A Little Song and Dance|Episode 2.09: A Little Song and Dance]] *Tim Soergel as Paul *Bert Rotundo as Ralph *Lon Gowan as Truck Driver *Louis van Amstel as Dancer *Dmitry Chaplin as Dancer *Damian Whitewood as Dancer *Sasha Farber as Dancer *Anna Trebunskaya as Dancer *Karina Smirnoff as Dancer *Robert Roldan as Dancer (uncredited) *Malene Ostergaard as Dancer (uncredited) *Amanda Balen as Dancer (uncredited) *Serge Onik as Dancer (uncredited) *Jenya Shatilova as Dancer (uncredited) *Lacey Escabar as Dancer (uncredited) *Alla Kocherga as Dancer (uncredited) *Paul Kirkland as Dancer (uncredited) [[Hollywood Ending|Episode 2.10: Hollywood Ending]] *Chris Coppola as Hank *Malcolm Brock Jones as Orderly *Unknown Actor as Agent Harper Other Cast *Austan Wheeler as Bar Patron *Jason Krotky as Henchman Crew Creators *Christopher Markus *Stephen McFeely Showrunners *Tara Butters (Seasons 1-2) *Michele Fazekas (Seasons 1-2) *Chris Dingess (Seasons 1-2) Executive Producers *Christopher Markus (Seasons 1-2) *Stephen McFeely (Seasons 1-2) *Tara Butters (Seasons 1-2) *Michele Fazekas (Seasons 1-2) *Chris Dingess (Seasons 1-2) *Kevin Feige (Seasons 1-2) *Louis D'Esposito (Seasons 1-2) *Jeph Loeb (Seasons 1-2) *Jim Chory (Season 2) *Alan Fine (Seasons 1-2) *Joe Quesada (Seasons 1-2) *Stan Lee (Seasons 1-2) Co-Executive Producers *Jose Molina (Seasons 1-2) *Andi Bushell (Season 1) Producer *Sara E. White (Seasons 1-2) Co-Producers *Eric Hauserman Carroll (Season 1) *Megan Thomas Bradner (Season 1) *Robyn-Alain Feldman (Season 2) *Wendy Willming (Season 2) Associate Producer *John Blair (Season 1) Transmedia Producer *Geoffrey Colo (Seasons 1-2) Post Production Executive *Paul D. Goldman (Season 1) Directors *Louis D'Esposito (Season 1) *Joe Russo (Season 1) *Scott Winant (Season 1) *Stephen Cragg (Season 1) *Peter Leto (Season 1) *Stephen Williams (Season 1) *Vincent Misiano (Season 1) *Christopher Misiano (Season 1) *Lawrence Trilling (Season 2) *David Platt (Season 2) *Craig Zisk (Season 2) *Metin Hüseyin (Season 2) *Jennifer Getzinger (Season 2) Writers *Christopher Markus (Season 1) *Stephen McFeely (Season 1) *Eric Pearson (Seasons 1-2) *Andi Bushell (Season 1) *Brant Englestein (Seasons 1-2) *Jose Molina (Seasons 1-2) *Lindsey Allen (Seasons 1-2) *Chris Dingess (Seasons 1-2) *Tara Butters (Seasons 1-2) *Michele Fazekas (Seasons 1-2) *Sue Chung (Season 2) *Brandon Easton (Season 2) Director of Photography *Gabriel Beristain (Season 1) *Edward J. Pei (Season 2) Production Designer *Michael Wylie (Season 1) *Kenneth Hardy (Season 2) Art Directors *Elizabeth Hershberger Gray (Season 1) *Valerie Green (Season 1) *Gina B. Cranham (Season 2) Editors *Chris Peppe (Season 1) *Troy Takaki (Season 1) *David J. Siegel (Season 1) *Mark Hartzell (Season 2) *Andrew Doerfer (Season 2) *Christopher Cooke (Season 2) Music *Christopher Lennertz (Season 1-2) Casting *Sarah Halley Finn (Season 1) *Tamara Hunter (Season 1) Costume Designer *Giovanna Ottobre-Melton (Seasons 1-2) Set Decoration *Halina Siwolop (Season 1) Still Photographers *Ron P. Jaffe (Season 1) *Matt Kennedy (Season 1) *Justina Mintz (Season 1) *Dean Hendler (Season 1) *John P. Fleenor (Season 2) Stand-Ins :Anthony P. Brooks :Grant Christopher Maquet :Kyle Pacek :Bill McAdams Jr. Stunts :Kimberly Shannon Murphy :Casey O'Neill :Tim James :Zach Hudson :Alicia Vela-Bailey :Jayson Dumenigo :Riley Harper :Tara Macken :Solomon Brende :Jason Gray :Craig Johnson :Ralf Koch :Ryan Sturz :Robert Alonzo :Daniel Arrias :Matt Berberi :Austen Brewer :Alex Chansky :Brandon Cornell :Alex Daniels :Kevin Derr :Arturo Dickey :Peter Epstein :Joe Fidler :Tim Garris :Josh Kemble :Don Lee :Khristian Lupo :Kara Petersen :Todd Schneider :Stephen W. Schriver :John Stoneham Jr. :Lee-Anne Telford :Jeremy Timmins :James Armstrong :Tammie Baird :Joanna Bennett :Nick Benseman :Timothy Thomas Brown :George Crayton :Max Daniels :Mark Fichera :Dennis Fitzgerald :Lon Gowan :Jessica Harbeck :Adam Hart :Nick Hermz :Michael Hugghins :Matt Leonard :Joette Nichole Orman :Marc Scizak :Tim Soergel :Jack Tamplin :Torrey Vogel :Heath Hensley (uncredited) :Brian J. Williams (uncredited) :Zack Duhame (uncredited) :Nancy McCrumb (uncredited) :Carrick O'Quinn (uncredited) :Denney Pierce (uncredited) :Rex Reddick (uncredited) Category:Full Credits Category:Agent Carter (TV series)